one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans (Undertale) VS Freddy Fuckboy
Description uhm so is this wikia about omm or- Interlude one minute melee where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds two fighters or maybe more i don't know a minute me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-lee-e-e-e-e-e-e FIGHT! It was another night at Fuckboy's. The animatronics were ready for their vacation. Freddy: fuck yeah i'm freddy Foxy: JUST FUCKING GO ALREADY The screen faded and showed a Delorean. The animatronics entered the vehicle and were ready for a time travel vacation. Freddy: when this baby hits 88 miles per hour... Freddy turned on the machine. Freddy: ...i'm going to shit Freddy drove as the car traveled. Meanwhile, in another universe. The screen showed a similiar Undertale scene. Sans: it's a beatiful day outside... flowers are blooming... birds are singing... kids like you... Sans was about to attack the freaky kid with a knife until he got interrupted by a loud noise. Sans: ...? Sans only noticed in shock: The human was ran over by Freddy and friends. (*cue sans*) Foxy: FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID FUCKING IDEAS FREDDY-'' ''Freddy: shut up your opinions are shit Chica: Devour my hot bird as-'' ''Freddy: stop talking Sans: ...huh. Freddy: oh look there's our budget buddy Sans shrugs, not knowing what to do. He then looked at the dead kid and then stared at Freddy. Sans only knew one thing: He needed a fight. Sans: you're gonna have a bad time. Freddy: you must be shitting me i can't even get a fucking break Foxy: FUCK YOU FREDDY YOU'RE A COMPLETE DICK YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL FUCKING KILLED-'' ''Freddy: quiet nobody likes you yiffy Freddy: anyways Freddy: something tells me i need to do this fight alone Bonnie: NO GUYS LET ME HANDLE THIS I'M AN EXPERT AT IT-'' ''Freddy: no Freddy: engage the spooky scary skeleton motherfucker YOU CAN FEEL YOUR SINS CRAWLING ON YOUR BACK FIGHT! (*cue Megalovania) 60 Freddy threw his tophat against Sans, who reflected it with a small bone he summoned. Freddy is hit with his own tophat in the head, seemingly getting pissed off. Freddy: you fucking asshole Freddy runs up to Sans and pulls out his almighty Dragon Dildo (which was replaced with a black "censored" bar), and tried to slash Sans multiple times with it, Sans blocking each hit with only one bone. Freddy: i'm getting sick of your shit already 50 Sans: okay, you finished yet? Freddy: inhale my d-'' Sans then interrupts Freddy by slashing his chest with a very sharp bone, headbutting him right after. Sans then summons a huge ammount of bones - All of them flew against Freddy. ''Freddy: are you shitting me Freddy couldn't find a way to avoid all of them, so he tried to counter the bones with both his Dildo and his Tophat as shields. Freddy didn't succeed very well, and the bones still heavily damaged him. 40 Freddy: okay this isn't working Ursine Man, who was kind of poisoned by his own sins, tried to think a way of winning against Sans. Freddy: wait The current music suddenly vanished. Freddy: (thinking) i have an idea Freddy: (thinking) i'm going to become an unwinnable boss and screw with his fucking head Freddy: okay Freddy: i need to take a proper posture for this ... Freddy: here we go ... 30 Freddy: almost there ... Freddy: haven't done this in a while ... Freddy: awwwww yeahhhhhhh Freddy's sunglasses shine as his tophat suddenly disappears, which is replaced by a glowing white Michael Jackson hat. His dildo's censored bar became distorted and he wore a hawaii shirt out of nowhere. (*cue What I'm Made Of*) Freddy: i'm about to have the time of my fucking life Sans ran up to Freddy in blinding speed, impaling his left arm with a bone and smacking him in the face with another bone so hard, so hard, that his pocket of items flew against Sans. Sans picked it up very quickly and saw everything there: "ATK boost, DEF boost, HP boost, AGI boost, Lollipops, Pizzas, Sodas, etc.". Freddy: no don't you fucking dare Sans: our reports showed timelines jumping up and down, the universe being destroyed by the weight of the paradoxes caused. Freddy: idon'tgiveashit Sans: it's your fault. 20 Sans then took all his HP boosts and was ready for fight. A fight that doesn't involves one-shotting skeletons. Sans: you're gonna have a '''really bad time.' Both ran at each other with their weapons and began countering blows, each blow doing a high impact sound. Sans jumped backwards and stood idle, as two floating beasts appear flying near him. The Gaster Blasters were there. They shot white glowing lasers against Freddy, who dodges them like a pro. Freddy gets close to Sans and grabs him before he can dodge. Freddy then pulled out his tophat as his sunglasses glew. '''10' Freddy slashed Sans multiple times, "blood" leaking as Freddy slashes Sans with Lord Michael's hat. Ursine Man's murderous intentions were quickly interrupted by a two-lasers combo by the Gaster Blasters, which sent Freddy flying. Freddy then threw his tophat once more, hitting both Gaster Blasters. Before Freddy could notice Sans, he was smacked in the face with a powerful bone, and another one, another one... 5''' The bone hitting was painful and didn't stop. Freddy was sent flying against the Delorean car. Sans summoned his Gaster Blasters and fired a amazingly powerful beam. Freddy got up quickly and threw his hat like a boomerang. The two attacks clashed. '''K.O.! Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...Cranky and chara ........... ............. ................... .....................? Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:IdemSplixy Category:One Minute Melees with Music